User talk:KungFuPanda555
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Soul Absorption page! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! Death horseman94 (talk) 09:20, December 16, 2018 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Kai Dark Chi Manipulation.gif page! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! Death horseman94 (talk) 09:22, December 16, 2018 (UTC) Are you aware that you can do more than one change/Edit? --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:44, December 18, 2018 (UTC) 13d: If you add pic, DON'T replace existing one. Make a new one. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:57, December 18, 2018 (UTC) Which part of 3d: If you add pic, '''DON'T replace existing one'. Make a new one.'' you don't get? take a week to think about it. --Kuopiofi (talk) 06:11, December 21, 2018 (UTC) When there are several pics of Users, stop chancing them all to your personal favorite. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:34, December 30, 2018 (UTC) Keep pic description short and focused to the power that page is about. No personal history. :Text takes more space than pic = axed text. Ridiculously more = axed to name/series. Use spellchecker. --Kuopiofi (talk) 12:08, January 23, 2019 (UTC) 7. Don't change the page-name unless you have a very good reason, we have Also Called for a reason. :7a. If you change the name, it's your job to change the links for that power. Use this to find the old links. --Kuopiofi (talk) 12:42, May 7, 2019 (UTC) When you Edit, please use only the section you're using. For some reason certain members full-page Edits mess up the pages and you're one of them. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:04, May 11, 2019 (UTC) 13b. Give the pic real, descriptive name, no random string of numbers/letters or image, file, etc. This is for making the pic easier to find, so name of the User, power, etc. is ideal. --Kuopiofi (talk) 13:15, May 13, 2019 (UTC) Page Creation and Details/Notes: Main pics maximum size is 400px.--Kuopiofi (talk) 15:19, May 13, 2019 (UTC) Is there some reason to add period at the end of page name? It only means I have to rename the page. --Kuopiofi (talk) 17:48, May 13, 2019 (UTC) When you Edit, please use only the section you're using. For some reason certain members full-page Edits mess up the pages and you're one of them. Second warning. --Kuopiofi (talk) 09:48, May 14, 2019 (UTC) When you Edit, please use only the section you're using. For some reason certain members full-page Edits mess up the pages and you're one of them. Third warning. Two more and you're taking little timeout. --Kuopiofi (talk) 12:54, May 15, 2019 (UTC) When you Edit, please use only the section you're using. For some reason certain members full-page Edits mess up the pages and you're one of them. Fourth warning. One more and you're taking little timeout. --Kuopiofi (talk) 07:25, May 16, 2019 (UTC) 1) group by series. If there's already users/pics of the same series, you add the new pics next to them. 2) get a spellchecker. --Kuopiofi (talk) 10:25, May 19, 2019 (UTC) / When you Edit, please use only the section you're using. For some reason certain members full-page Edits mess up the pages and you're one of them. Fifth warning and you're taking little timeout. 1 day. --Kuopiofi (talk) 12:39, May 19, 2019 (UTC) Please stop chancing main pics about users to something generic. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:36, May 21, 2019 (UTC)